


Pending Means Pending, It's Not Final

by thelaziesthufflepuff



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Genderswap, Multi, hints of relationship anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelaziesthufflepuff/pseuds/thelaziesthufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenipuri characters in Hogwarts, self-indulgent fic about Hogwarts shenanigans (think Centuries, just in Hogwarts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Gintama (also illustrates the Atobe's love life- IT'S NOT FINAL. Woe is him)

“Atobe looks tired.” Yagyuu takes one look at Atobe’s placid, almost blank expression and is almost glad that he and Niou spent the night before in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom brewing Felix Felicis. Sanada looks less well-rested than he is, and he spent the night with Myrtle alternating between propositioning him and crying over her short-lived life.

It was an eventful night. Niou joined in with the propositions but not the crying, just because she could.

Sanada snorts. “If you count tossing and turning nearly the entire night sleeping. I couldn’t sleep with the noise he was making.”

“What’s wrong with Atobe?”

“He saw Tezuka smile. I think his brain is still processing such an encounter.” Yanagi replies diplomatically, observing Atobe from the corner of her eyes. He certainly had seen better days, she notes. His complexion was certainly worse for wear, dull with the lack of rest. His eyes were open, but they were hardly focused as Atobe absentmindedly applied premium strawberry jam on his toast, not making the effort to remove the crusts as usual. He lets out a yawn. They have potions today, and Yanagi makes a mental note to _not_ pair up with Atobe.

“He’s hopeless.” Sanada scoffs in disdain. “Does he honestly think that Tezuka doesn’t smile? At all? What an idiot.”

“I heard that.” Atobe glares behind a mouthful of toast.

“Doesn’t mean you’re not an idiot.” Sanada rolls his eyes, eating a mouthful of rice. “And she wasn’t even smiling at you.”

“She was- well she was smiling in my direction!” Atobe exclaims none too softly. Yagyuu and Yanagi spot the pair of troublesome first years dubbed Super Rookies by their housemates snickering in his direction all the way from the Gryffindor table.  “Shut it midgets- I can hear you laughing!” Atobe points a threatening finger at them while viciously biting off a piece of toast, the jam around his mouth looking remarkably like blood.

 

The two first years stopped laughing, but most of Slytherin knew better to think that Atobe’s threat did any good; their shoulders were shaking, they were probably trying to hold it in until Atobe left the table. Gryffindor house prefect Tachibana promptly pushes a basket of bread rolls towards them as a distraction- and it works, Echizen frowns while Tooyama eagerly digs in, and they stop thinking about Atobe’s non-existent love life.

The rest of Slytherin however, remains remarkably interested in Atobe’s very intense perhaps one-sided crush ( _you mean stalking,_ mutters Niou who has decided that fifth year was the right year to bleach her hair but not the year to study for OWLs) on Hufflepuff’s Quidditch captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, the only person to flummox Atobe so thoroughly that Atobe’s famed oral prowess were reduced to either monosyllabic words that sounded rude or grandiose speeches that were highly irrelevant to the matter at hand.   

 

“Of course she was smiling at your direction.” Yukimura Seika mumbles blearily, finally managing to pry open an eyelid to look at Atobe. It was amazing, how Seika could give such a thoroughly unimpressed look to someone even when she had strands of flyaway hair plastered to her cheek.

 

“How could she not?” Atobe starts to preen, but Yukimura continues, ruthless even with eyes groggy with sleep. “Sanada was standing next to you.”


	2. Even an Inch-long Insect Has a Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Herbology with Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Atobe's life is suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place BEFORE the first chapter.

“It’s not the end of the world.” Oshitari Yuushi says consolingly, the faint smell of fecal matter wafting off him as he scrubs his hands with soap.  Fifth year Herbology had gotten a lot more arduous, after Professor Longbottom’s tenure. “The path to true love rarely runs smooth. There are bound to be several pitfalls.” Yuushi nods sagely to himself while checking for soil residue under his nails.  “It’s a necessity in storytelling.”

“In my case several pitfalls doesn’t cut it- it’s more like a natural disaster.” Atobe says, morose as he viciously scrubs his own hands clean, wincing as some of the soap suds land on open wounds. Herbology is, in his humble opinion, one of the most time-consuming yet least rewarding classes in Hogwarts; trapping students in a glass enclosure full of venomous plants out for his blood, in addition to making him work with actual manure.

Only true sadists like Fuji Syuusuke and Yukimura Seika enjoy it, he thinks, as he sees them lift their Devil Snare saplings and cooing sweet nothings to them so they would grow better, which was preposterous seeing that _no one_ wants a fully grown Devil’s Snare anywhere.

No one sane anyway, which says a lot about _those two_.

Meanwhile his own pet project (35% of his grade, the nerve) would also grow. Mostly because it has been fed with a pint of his own blood over the past three weeks.

In his dreams, his assignment ends today. He gets Tezuka to smile at him, and that that insolent Fanged Geranium meets with a tragic accident. Maybe he will swing his Beater’s bat a little too hard during tomorrow’s evening practice, and a bludger will accidentally break its gigantic pot and it falls to the ground, screaming for help in an empty greenhouse. Maybe its own brethren will devour it instead, a fitting end to its life.

“Can you stop cackling at the sink? It’s starting to get creepy.”  Yuushi is now washing manure of his glasses. Yuushi’s own project, the _Jugem Jugem_ , thought it would be funny to throw literal shit at its main caregiver. No one sits near Yuushi in Herbology now, other than Yagyuu, because his mother was the one that discovered that ridiculous shit-flinging plant in the first place.

Yuushi now wears a disposable Muggle raincoat to class to protect himself from manure projectiles. Atobe is very relieved that he did not, when asked to choose a magical plant to raise, choose the manure-flinging Jugem Jugem.  

“This project is the worst.” Atobe grumbles.

“At least you don’t have shit on you after every Herbology class. Gakuto refuses to sit anywhere near me!” Yuushi checks himself for remaining dirt in the mirror, frowning. “This plant is hazardous. It’s harming my love life; Professor Hasegawa better give me an O for this.”

 “Just take a bath in the Prefect’s bathroom after class- you are a prefect now!” _And at least you have a love life,_ Atobe thinks, slightly bitter. His own love life is a desolate wasteland, with tumbleweeds blowing in the arid wind. Though not for his own lack of trying, every conversation he has had with Tezuka has been abruptly cut short by either his lack of tact, Tezuka’s natural reticence or the many eyes that stare at them whenever they interact, hoping for an altercation they can talk about over dinner.

Atobe doesn’t mind being at the centre of attention, but Tezuka clearly does. No wonder she doesn’t want to talk to him. If it were him, he wouldn’t want to talk to someone that purposely aimed a bludger at his still injured shoulder, causing him to plummet fifty feet to the ground, causing him to be out-of-commission for the rest of Quidditch season due to a newfound fear of heights.

If he tries hard enough, he can still hear the thud of a bludger hitting his mark, her silent scream as the broom spun out of control, the crowd’s terrified cries as she sank like a stone. If not for Professor Ryuuzaki’s quick reflexes, Tezuka Kunimitsu may have been the first death in Hogwarts since Voldermort perished half a century ago.

Yukimura maintains that Quidditch has its risks. It was a terrible accident, but an accident all the same. Sanada agreed, but Atobe had seen the indent of Sanada’s fingernails left on his broomstick, and wonders if Sanada would have done what he did.

Could have done what he did.

He left her flowers though, a large bouquet of violet mums and marigolds next to her bedside when she was asleep. He doesn’t know if she threw them away when she woke up.

He doesn’t dare to check.

He sighs. No time-turner could have resolved that disaster of a match. At least he didn’t get the shit-flinging plant. Small mercies.  

“I don’t have time to take a bath after every Herbology class- I have Divination directly after this!” Yuushi runs a hand through his hair, discreetly sniffing it. “If I smell any _worse_ Professor Katsura is going to push me out of the window claiming that I’m sullying the class’ aura.”

“Don’t worry about it Yuushi; you really can’t smell any worse!” Oshitari Kenya joins them at the wash station, pretending to gag in Yuushi’s direction after sniffing his hair.

“Kenya why are you here?” Yuushi takes a look at the archaic clock above their wash station. “Your class starts 10 minutes later.”

“I’m being early! I’m always early to class.” Atobe sees what passes for hand-washing in Kenya’s mind- his hands are rinsed in less than three seconds, and Kenya proceeds to flick water at Yuushi’s face to dry his hands.   

“I highly doubt that.” Atobe says. Meanwhile Yuushi removes his glasses to clean them for the umpteen time.

“You sure it wasn’t to make sure your plant isn’t dead yet?” Yuushi smirks. “Shiraishi’s not going to be impressed with a dead weed, my dear cousin.”

“Excuse me- Speedy-chan Number 2 is perfectly healthy!” Kenya draws himself to his full height, which is admittedly still a few inches shorter than Yuushi. “And you’re one to talk about impressing girls- Gakuto said you smelled like a boy’s urinal and garbage disposal rolled into one.”

“She did?” Yuushi asks, dismayed. “When?”

“Just yesterday. Yuushi, you really should dive into the lake and bathe or something.”

“Then I would smell like a mouldy garbage disposal.” Yuushi replies flatly. “Have you even bathed in the lake before? In its green algae glory?”

“The squid may drown you for polluting the lake anyway.” Atobe wipes his hands on the clean towels provided. “We’ll see your body floating from the Slytherin common room. Don’t traumatize the first-years.”

“Your best friend,“ Yuushi points to himself, “smells like mouldy garbage and you’re thinking about the first-years? I feel your love, I really do.”

“I thought you said the path of love was fraught with pitfalls?" Atobe raises an eyebrow haughtily. "Your pitfall just happened to be smellier than most.” He flicks his hair. “Which is why I’m buying cologne for you. Hopefully you will smell less like Sanada’s old socks.”

“Thanks, I think.”

“Shiraishi is here, crap! I haven’t checked on Speedy yet!” They turn to see a group of Hufflepuff students, Tezuka and Shiraishi among them, walking to the greenhouse. Kenya runs his hand through his hair, thoroughly messing it up. “How do I look?”  

“Like my idiotic besotted cousin.”

“Piss off Yuushi! I don’t look as bad as _Atobe-sama_ over here.” Both cousins turn to see Atobe frantically styling his hair with tap water.

“What?” Atobe stares back, affronted. “Haven’t you guys seen someone style their hair with water before?”

“God you’re right Yuushi- he is hopeless. See you guys later!” Kenya runs up to Shiraishi in a flash, his cheerful laugh sandwiched between Shiraishi’s delighted smile and Tezuka’s relaxed eyes.

 

Tezuka meets his eyes. He forgets how to breathe.

 

She nods politely. _Inhale exhale. Inhale exhale._

 

They enter the greenhouse. Yuushi pats his shoulder consolingly.

 

At least he made eye contact this time. And he didn’t say anything stupid. _You didn’t say anything at all,_ a voice that sounds remarkably like Yukimura says in his head.

 

It’s a regular Thursday.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments or kudos if liked! 
> 
> (also yagyuu's mom is yagyuu kyuubei yes THAT yagyuu kyuubei from gintama; same with professor hasegawa MADAO FINALLY GETS A JOB)
> 
> (professor zura tells the future with uno cards)

**Author's Note:**

> Niou and Yagyuu run an illegal potions ring. That needs to be said. 
> 
> Leave comment or kudos if liked!


End file.
